Although the present disclosure and the problem it addresses can be applied to any fluidic oscillator devices, they will be described in detail with reference to a flow control system for an aircraft or spacecraft.
Flow bodies, particularly for aircraft or spacecraft, must frequently have aerodynamic characteristics for different flow conditions.
Therefore, to broaden the flight range limits of an aircraft or spacecraft, mechanical solutions exist for lift systems, such as slats and/or flaps. Furthermore, there are also fluidic solutions, known as flow control systems, which manage without mechanical components.
A flow control system of this type is described, for example, in EP 2 650 213 A1. There, a multiplicity of openings is provided in a wing surface, the openings being arranged next to one another along or parallel to the leading edge of the wing. Discharged through the openings is a pulsating air flow which is provided by a fluidic oscillator device. The pulsating discharge of the air flow is provided to prevent separations of the flow at relatively great angles of incidence, without mechanical wing components being required for this purpose. For example, flow control systems of this type are used during ascent.
The fluidic oscillator device used for this purpose contains a multiplicity of fluidic actuators (actuators in the sense of fluid mechanics) with two outlets. The discharge from the outlets takes place in an oscillating manner and is controlled by a fluidic control flow. This control flow is adapted in respect of pulsation frequency by a correspondingly configured common feedback line, said common feedback line being connected to each of the actuators.